User blog:Iamthelegion/AQUAMAN VERSUS HE-MAN - Death Battle
Intro: Last time on Death Battle: the top users on the wiki go head to head. Scenario: Fighting on the shore of Loch Ness. Atlantis is going to war with Castle Grayskull. Both know the basics of opponent's powers. He-Man has Battle-Cat with him. Aquaman has his original hand. Aquaman: *Has his trident *Has super-dense skin - bullet proof, cold proof *Super-strength *Wears armour *Breathes Water *Can communicate with fish - works with birds and humans *No weakness when on land *Can turn moisture in air into weapons He-Man: *Super-strength - can pick up castles, mountains, icebergs *When he runs out of strength turns back to Prince Adam *Genius level intellect *Super-sword *Laser-gun *Shield *Battle-harness gives extra strength FIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTT: "By the power of Grayskull! I am He-Man" and Prince Adam transforms into He-man. Aquaman is prepared and throws his trident at He-man, attempting to knock the sword out of his hand before he can power up However, his trident is too late and just knocks the sword out of his hand, with the transformation having already been completed Aquaman quickly uses some of the water from the sea to recover his trident and the sword Aquaman then casts the sword out into the lake, and commands a fish to bury underwater. Then, out of nowhere, He-man tackles Aquaman over. Aquaman grabs at his battle harness, attempting to unclasp it to remove He-mans strength. However, He-man punches at Aquaman, and then quickly stands up, pulling Aquaman up and throwing him. Aquaman flies into the water, and Battle Cat goes after him. Moments later, Aquaman emerges and throws Battle Cat's severed head at He-Man, and the head turns back into Cringer's head This gets He-Man angry. He-Man runs at Aquaman, jumps and then kicks him in the face, knocking Aquaman back. Before Aquaman can recover, He-Man swings his fist into Aquaman's face. He-Man tosses Aquaman again, this time towards the town, Aquaman flying through the side of a house. As Aquaman stands up, He-Man draws his laser gun, and shoots Aquaman in the face several times. The lasers have noe visible impact on Aquaman. Aquaman says "I live in the bottom of the ocean. I face pressure a thousand times stronger than your fists while I sleep. What makes you think you could stop me?" The Loch Ness Monster then emerges from the lake and swallows He-Man whole. Aquaman starts walking away, thinking he has won. Surprisingly, and covered in gore, He-Man flies out of the Monster's throat. He is holding his power sword, and swings it at Aquaman. The sword hits Aquaman's armour, denting the armour badly. Aquaman then pulls out his trident, capturing the blade between its prongs Aquaman twists his trident, but instead of snapping the sword it pulls it out of He-Man's hands He then throws He-man back at the body of the Loch Ness monster. He-man lifts the Lock Ness monster and throws it at Aquaman, who dodges. Aquaman then turns the water around the seashore into an army of Atlanteans. He-Man takes out each Atlantean with a punch, until a fish falls out off one This fish falls upon the latch of He-Man's harness, and as He-man fights off more Atlanteans, it undoes the latch and swims away. Aquaman then walks up to He-Man, ripping his harness off, draining He-Man's strength. Aquaman knees He-man in the jaw, and then stomps on his chest. He-man turns back to Prince Adam, and Aquaman's trident then goes through his throat K.O. Aquaman wins Reasons: Aquaman is very durable - withstands bullets, lasers, fists, everything He-Man grapples when going fisticuffs, instead of strangling or ripping off limbs Despite He-Man's superior strength, he could not pierce Aquaman's super armour Aquaman raised an army of instantly replenishable water soldiers as a trojan horse for a fish. Normally He-man tries to outsmart foes like this, but he wouldn't expect Aquaman to be using such a tactic, and he was driven to a point of anger being rational thinking by the death of Cringer Aquaman also uses his slight effect over human's to dumb down He-Man for the fight. Once He-Man loses his harness, he loses his strength, making him vulnerable to Aquaman's attacks. A trident through the neck would easily kill human Prince Adam. He-Man and Aquaman have both gone toe-to-toe with Superman equally. He-Man's strength is augmented by magic, so it would have more effect on Superman than Aquaman's fists. Therefore Aquaman must be stronger. Outro: Next time on Death Battle... Go to sleep "I am DOOM" Category:Blog posts